The Powerpuff Girls Hit Prom!
by paytonrich
Summary: Your favourite little supergirls have hit their teen years, and are going to experience their senior prom. Will this night be perfect? Or will chaos rise... COMPLETE! Prequel to Looking For Buttercup. Dedicated to: koolbeans123
1. Blossom's Preparation

Author's Note: _I do not own any of the brands in this story. Although, I own the names of some places, such as Dazzling Diners, etc._

* * *

Chapter 1

Blossom

It was 08:09. Blossom woke up to the sound of her hot pink, sparkly alarm clock. She had only 21 minutes to get ready for her spa appointment at the Townsville Spa.

She quickly undressed, and hopped into her hot pink, sparkly shower stall. She used Very Berry- Strawberry-Mango shampoo, and Smoothielicious- Grapes and Strawberry shower gel. She brushed her teeth with pink, sparkly Colgate, and her hot pink, glittery electric toothbrush.

Afterwards, Blossom went out of the bathroom, and wore a pair of hot pink Juicy Couture Sweats. She tied her hair back in an "Ariana Grande", and dabbed on a bit of concealer, moisturizer, face tint, some nude lipstick with lip gloss, and brown eyeliner.

She ate waffles with strawberries and chocolate syrup, and then she cleared up. She grabbed a bottle of strawberry-mango detox water from the fridge, and took her car keys from the coffee table.

She got into her car, and started her route towards the Townsville Spa. As she was heading in through the glass double doors, she got a text on her iPhone 6+. It said:

HEY BLOSSOM,

DON'T FORGET TO BE READY FOR THE LIMO AT EXACTLY 07:00!

BRICK

XOXOXO (KISS EMOJI) (PINK HEART EMOJI)

She greeted the receptionist, Adrianne, and got settled for her appointment. She responded to Brick:

HEY BRICK

DON'T WORRY I'LL BE ON TIME.

-B

XOXOXO (KISS EMOJI)

She ate vegan chocolate cake slices, and drank her detox water, while waiting for her appointment. At 09:00, she got a mani pedi, a pore massage, got exfoliated, and had her hair streaked with hot pink highlights.

As she was leaving the glass double doors, she got a text from Bubbles, saying:

YO B,

WE'RE AT THE STARBUCKS NEAR OVER WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED WITH YOUR APPOINTMENT.

LOVE,

BUBBLES

Blossom responded by:

ON MY WAY NOW.

XOXO BLOSSOM

She got into her hot pink convertible, and sped off to Shopper's Dream Street. Shopper's Dream Street had the best stores you could ever imagine, from cute jewelry to singing waffle makers, Shopper's Dream Street had it all.

Blossom parked her car a few blocks away from the Starbucks there, and walked the rest of the way. A lot of people called out to her on the street, and she politely responded to each and every one of them.

Once she got through the doors of Starbucks, the smell of warm coffee and croissants greeted her, along with Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Hey, Chica!" greeted Buttercup, as Blossom headed to the table where they were sitting at. There was a plate of muffins, and Bubbles' Chocolate Chip latte with extra cream, and Buttercup's Dark Chocolate Mocha.

Bubbles had gotten half of her trendy, blonde, wavy hair dyed blue, and Buttercup had shaved of some of her hair, and bleached it with black and green. Plus, she had a new piercing on top of her ear.

Even though they were sisters, the three Powerpuff girls did not live together anymore. Ever since the Professor invented an anti-aging serum, he'd gotten rich, and married a wealthy, powerful real estate agent called Cecily, and ran off to the Gulf of Mexico together, they did not live together.

Before he left, the Professor gave each of the girls 500 billion dollars, and they each bought their own homes.

Blossom got a pink, old Victorian styled mansion, while Bubbles got a blue, sparkly condo, while Buttercup got a chic, black, condo.

Even though each of them had lots of money to spend, they got jobs as a back-up plan. Blossom was a beautician in training, while Bubbles was an activist who was the leader of the group "Prevention Against Cruelty To Unicorns", which spoke up for the rights of animals. Buttercup was the assistant to the manager of Townsville's Trusty Tobacco, and helped the store grow extremely successful.

The three of them went to Townsville High School, where they were Seniors. Blossom excelled in Business Studies, while Bubbles excelled in Home Ec, and Buttercup excelled in English.

Blossom got herself a Cotton Candy latte, and sat down at their table. After they all discussed their plans for the day, they each went back to their respective homes.

For the rest of the day, Blossom relaxed, until 16:00, and then she, got in a hot bubble bath, with a strawberry flavoured bath bomb, and soaked until 17:00.

Afterwards, she slipped into her hot pink, sparkly, chiffon, Alexandra McQueen dress. She dug around for the corsage she was supposed to give to Brick, and then laid it on the coffee table.

Then, she started straightening her hair with her hot pink flat-iron, and when she was done, she sprayed it with "Keep Your Mane In Check" hairspray.

And after that, she put on moisturizer, concealer, powder, blush, Very Cherry lipstick, Krazy Kissalicious Kandy lip gloss, some grey mac shadow (for smoky eyes), Aqua Liner Raven eyeliner, and a cute pair of hot pink, sparkly earrings.

She checked the clock. 06:37. Better hurry up. She slipped her feet into hot pink, glittery Christian Louboutins, and sprayed on some body glitter.

She found her hot pink, glittery purse, and put her hairspray, lipstick and lip gloss,(for touch ups), her credit card, backup money, and a tampon… You know… in case…..

Finally, it was 07:00, and Brick picked her up in a limo, as planned. They headed out for dinner at Dazzling Diners.

They ate some beef lasagna, enjoyed a double-fudge, triple chocolate cake, and some sparkling water.

Then, they headed off to prom.


	2. Bubbles' Preparation

_Author's Note_

_I do not own PPG or RRB. And I do not own most of the restaurants and brands._

* * *

Chapter 2

Bubbles' Preparation

"Beep. Beep. Beep." It was time to get up. Bubbles checked her light blue, glittery alarm clock. It was 07:30. Boy, did Bubbles miss living with her sisters.

She just couldn't bring herself to stay alone, so she invited her friend, Robin, their friend from childhood, to live with her. Robin was a cool girl who was always invited to parties, and had countless suitors always at her doorstep.

Anyways, Bubbles got up quietly, not wanting to wake Robin, headed to the bathroom, and stepped into her color-changing shower. She washed her hair with "Muffin Mane: Blueberry Muffin" shampoo, and used cupcake shower gel. She brushed her teeth with a strawberry toothpaste, and put on her rainbow bathrobe.

Bubbles took out a baby tee with a cupcake on it, and wore a pair of high-wasted shorts, along with blue, sparkly converses.

She put on concealer, moisturizer, mascara, gel eyeliner, some light blue eyeshadow, baby pink lipstick, and "Cream Sheen Gloss" lip gloss.

Then, she headed over to Buttercup's house, to wake her up, and go to their beauty guru, Sara Bellum's house. They had promised Sara that they would be there by 08:30, so they had to hurry.

Bubbles brewed fresh coffee, and put a bacon muffin on the counter. She headed upstairs to wake up Buttercup. "Buttercup! I'm home! Wake up!" yelled Bubbles. "I brought a bacon muffin for you!" Buttercup sat up straight in her emerald duvet.

She stretched a bit and then got up from her bed and blew a few light punches on the jade green punching bag with her name on it.

Then, she quickly showered, ate the muffin, enjoyed the coffee, and they headed off to Ms. Bellum's. They got in Buttercup's green Subaru, and drove off.

Sara Bellum was on a yoga mat in the middle of her den, meditating. There were beaded strings as curtains, and the den was washed with orange sunlight. The reason why Blossom and were not on speaking terms was a mystery, because Sara was one of the hippest people in Townsville.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said Sara. She had her orange hair tied back with a funky scarf, and was wearing a pair of neon orange yoga pants, along with a neon yellow sports bra.

Sara got up, and took Bubbles and Buttercup upstairs, where there were four rooms. One was for her, and the other were for the girls. The only room that stayed closed was Blossom's, because the last time she had been there, was three years ago, when Professor Utonium was still around.

She took each girl to their room, and made them sit at each of their dressing tables. She first started working on Bubbles.

First, she took out a handful of fancy dresses from her closet, and produced to small blue, sparkly boxes from the top dresser drawer.

She took the first box, which was slightly smaller, and pressed a button. Instantly, a wide array of wigs, hair dyes, and hair extensions popped up on the table.

Next, Sara pressed the little red button on the bigger box, and then there were many makeup brand logos on the mirror.

Sara pressed the MAC, Bobbi Brown, and Chanel logos, and everything in MAC, Bobbi Brown, and Chanel's makeup line appeared on the table.

Then, Sara picked up the light blue hair dye near the smaller box, and then she picked up some Bobbi Brown gel eyeliner, MAC blue eyeshadow, Chanel Rose lipstick, and some light blue Chanel nail polish.

First, she started working on Bubbles' hair, and she took Bubbles to her bathroom, and bleached it. Then she added the hair dye at the bottom of her hair, so that her hair would look ombre-like.

Then, using some tips from Pinterest, she exfoliated Bubbles' lips, and produced some sparkly gel that made makeup last for long. She put each of those in Bubbles' Dior handbag.

Then, she took a selfie with Bubbles, and posted it on Instagram, along with the caption: Prom Preparation! (Heart emoji) (Dance emoji).

After a few minutes, Buttercup commented on the photo:

"Hey! Do you mind? I'm in the next room!"

So Sara swiftly showed Bubbles each of the blue, sparkly dresses, and, in the end, Bubbles picked a light blue, sparkly dress that was knee-length, and was strapless. Sara gave her matching pumps to go along with it. She also gave a matching clutch, earrings, and necklace.

Then, she headed on to Buttercup.

After both of them were done, Sara wished them good luck, and they headed off to the Starbucks near Sephora. Bubbles sent a text to Blossom, and they left.

Bubbles ordered a Chocolate Chip Latte, and Buttercup, a Dark Chocolate Mocha. They also ordered some muffins for themselves.

After about, 20 minutes, Blossom arrived, gave her order, and joined them. They each discussed what they would do at prom, and then each went back home.

After Buttercup dropped her off, Bubbles logged in onto her Netflix, and started watching... Yes, her guilty pleasure….. Keeping Up With The Kardashians. She couldn't explain why, but she just adored Kendall Jenner.

Finally, at 16:00, Bubbles got into her bubble bath, and she calmed her frazzled nerves. At 17:00, she slipped into her dress, and put on her makeup exactly as Sara had told her.

Then, she combed down her hair, and called Boomer to tell him that she was ready.

At 07:03, Boomer picked her up, and Bubbles gave him his corsage, light blue roses. Boomer also gave hers. Then, they headed off to Laguna, the posh, new place in Townsville.

After they enjoyed their meal of spaghetti and meatballs, diet coke, and a chocolate trifle, they headed off to prom, at the Townsville country club.


	3. Buttercup's Preparation

_Author's Note_

_I do not own this show, any of the characters, the brands, and restaurants _

* * *

Chapter 3

Buttercup's Preparation

"Hey, Buttercup! I'm home!" yelled Bubbles. "Wake up!" Buttercup groaned and checked the time on her neon green alarm clock. 07:46. Oh crap. Buttercup had stayed up last night, watching Orange Is The New Black on Netflix, until 03:30. And now, she had only a half an hour to shower, eat breakfast, and get ready.

She finally opened her eyes properly, looked around her room, which was neon green, and had lots of posters with pictures of celebrities on them, along with slang words. Before showering, she practiced her punches a few times.

She quickly hopped into the shower, used Fresh Mint shampoo, and Cherry Vanilla shower gel. She brushed her teeth with Colgate: Extra Tartar, and put on her bathrobe.

She wore some lime green cords, and a t-shirt that said, "Who Run The World? Girls." On it. She then put on some concealer on her dark under eyes, put on some spray tan, and put on her trademark black eyeliner.

She enjoyed the bacon muffin that Bubbles had gotten her, along with the freshly brewed coffee. Bubbles just stared off into space, thinking of either unicorns, or Boomer.

She waved her hand over Bubbles' face, indicating that she was ready to leave, and they both got in her green sports car.

As Buttercup stopped at a stop sign, Bubbles told her," Professor would have wanted Blossom to join us." Buttercup just said nothing, and averted her gaze.

Soon, they were entering the familiar rainbow doorstep, with an intercom. The girls each swiped the card keys they had been given by Sara, over the lock.

They went downstairs, and found Sara. She took each of them to their own rooms, and, unfortunately, she attended to Bubbles first.

Buttercup waited in her room for what felt like forever, and soon, she started checking all her social media apps. And right there, on her Instagram home page, was a selfie of Sara and Bubbles. Buttercup felt so frustrated, she just had to comment on it.

A good ten minutes passed by, and finally, finally, Sara came into Buttercup's room. She took out a box of green hair dye, hair bleach, a stack of black or green dresses, and several copies of Us Weekly, a huge, glittery, cosmetics box, and an even bigger jewelry box.

First, Sara started by bleaching Buttercup's hair green, in an ombre way, and then she experimented with golden curlers, and a golden straightener, and made Buttercup's hair wavy.

Then, while Buttercup was reading the Us Weeklys, she put on lots of dark eye makeup, put on Ruby Red lipstick on Buttercup's lips, and applied Red Hot Cinnamon Ravish on top.

Then, she showed Buttercup the selection of dresses, and Buttercup chose a green-and-black glittery dress with black sparkly pumps.

Then, Buttercup chose sparkly green dangling earrings, and an emerald necklace. She also chose a black-and-green sparkly handbag which matched her dress.

Afterwards, they met Blossom at a Starbucks, and had some coffee, croissants, and muffins with her. They left at around 10:00

And after that, they both went too their homes, and Buttercup checked the latest celebrity news for a while, and then she got in a bubble bath with a green bath bomb.

Afterwards, she exfoliated her lips, gave herself a manicure and a pedicure, with the kit Sara had given her. She also put on a mud mask.

At around 16:30, Buttercup slipped into her new dress, applied her makeup exactly as Sara had done, put on her jewelry, and put her stuff in the handbag.

When she was done, it was almost 19:00, so she texted Butch to pick her up, and remembered some of the things she, Bubbles, and Blossom had done.

Not long after, Butch arrived to pick her up, and Buttercup gave his corsage to him, and he also gave her hers.

They went for dinner at Ferrera's Feast, and had ice cream sodas, cheeseburgers, and greasy French fries.

And after that, they went to prom.


	4. Sara Bellum's POV

_Author's Note_

_I do not own this show, any of the chartacters, brands, or restaurants in this story_

* * *

Sara Bellum's POV

In the middle of my yoga DVD, Bubbles and Buttercup arrive. I lead them both upstairs, where I had made three rooms for them. The pink, basic room was Blossom's and was never used.

Both Bubbles and Buttercup's rooms were used regularly. But Blossom's sat empty and sad, all the time Even though I have a hope that she would use this one day, my mind knows that she will never forgive me.

Sadly, I start working on Bubbles. I will never let Bubbles know that Blossom will never forgive me, because Bubbles thinks that we will patch up someday. The poor girl was just too optimistic, that she was in denial, and hope.

After Bubbles was done, I took a selfie with her, and Buttercup angrily commented on it. That cheered me up a little.

But it still hurt that I could not be there for Blossom on her prom day, and how the Professor had made me promise to take good care of them, and always be there for them.

But no matter how many times I tried talking to Blossom, she would push me away. If I made a care package for her, she would throw it in the trash. If I sent her a birthday gift, she would destroy it with her laser eyes.

So, I then started working on Buttercup, and, once I was done, the girls bid me adieu and went to Starbucks to meet Blossom.

After they went, I headed over to Blossom's room, and dusted it well. I also put out some things for her, just in case she decided to drop by for an emergency or something.

And after that, I started baking all my sorrows away

In went the cookie tray. In went the muffin tray. In went the cupcake tray. In went the round cake tray. In went the square cake tray. And in went the soufflé

After all the baking was done, it was late afternoon, and I was left with a huge pile of desserts of all flavours. Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, blueberry, red velvet, mocha, and raspberry.

I posted them all to the Mayor, Bubbles, her friend Robin, Buttercup, and Blossom. I knew that all the others except for Blossom would eat them all.

I posted a bit more to Buttercup, since she was the only person in town who could understand me. She respected my feelings when Blossom got mad at me, and she did her best to comfort me, in the right way.

At that time, the girls were only 14, and Bubbles had tried to order me a pet unicorn from eBay. Buttercup, however, knew exactly what she had to do, and she baked with me. She also spoke to Blossom only a million times, and checked on me regularly to see if I was alright.

She forgot her own life, and was there for me. It did not matter that their father/creator had abandoned them, it did not matter that she was an outcast everywhere. She was there for me.

I know that this sounds really selfish, but, yeah, I was glad that she was there for me during my hard times, while experiencing her own.

After that, I binge-watched Pretty Little Liars on Netflix, until 03:00 A.M. in the morning.


	5. The Reason Why Blossom Got Mad at Sara

_Author's Note_

_I do not own this show, any of the characters in it, and none of the brands and restaurants in this story_

* * *

The Reason Why Blossom Got Mad At Sara Bellum

It was a rainy day in April. The three girls were hanging out with Sara Bellum, since Professor Utonium had some important work.

"More Diet Coke and Cheese-bits?" asked Sara. The girls were chilling in their neon colored lounge in their gigantic house.

"I want to save some for Professor." Said Blossom.

"Okay, just as long as you eat enough, too" said Sara.

"Kay."

"Soo, anyways, I've been meaning to talk to you about this.." said Sara.

"Erm, Cecily (The Professor's Girlfriend) might not be as great as you think she is. She might try to make Professor abandon you." Sara exclaimed, wincing.

"What?! No way! You just want to get rid of Cecily so that you can get Professor for yourself, and marry, him, and get his wealth!" shouted Blossom.

"Why would I do that?! I'm just looking out for you and the Professor!"

" Yeah, right, more like looking out for his wealth!"

_Bubbles and Buttercup look on, silently_

"Blossom, don't say that. You four deserve happiness, and I don't want you getting your happiness destroyed by that hag of a woman you call."

"But how do _YOU_ know her? Were you stalking her?"

"No, Blossom, I just tried to find out who this woman was, since she appeared from big, bustling New York to the "boondocks" Townsville."

"Did you _SERIOUSLY _call Townsville the boondocks?!"

"No, I just said-"

"Forget it. I'm out of here."

Blossom left the room, and, a few minutes later, the front door slammed. "Oh no! What do we do? What if she gets lost?" exclaimed Sara. "We have to find her. And quick."

"Quick, girls, follow me." and, Sara pulled out a Chanel lipstick, along with Parrot Cay eyeliner. First, she drew a jet with her eyeliner, on a glass screen that came out of nowhere, and then she uncapped and capped the Chanel lipstick thrice.

The girls heard the whirring sound of a plane, above, and Sara headed towards the terrace, which contained a minibar, a Jacuzzi, and a pool. Bubbles and Buttercup followed, stunned, and still speechless.

When they reached the terrace, there was a red jet with golden designs on it, waiting for them. Sara's name was engraved on the side in gold, swirly letters.

There was a pretty-looking pilot, whose uniform was color-coordinated with the jet, along with a few attendants, who wore the same colors.

They welcomed Sara and the girls on board, and Sara told their mission to the pilot, whose name was Rosaline.

Rosaline took them all over town, and the attendants gave the girls some detox water that they had along with a triple-chocolate cupcakes.

After hours of searching, finally, they found Blossom on a bridge. She looked like she was ready to jump. "Stop!" yelled Buttercup, and Blossom looked up.

Despite the fact that they were searching for her for hours, she was ungrateful, and called them ******** ( that's going to be censored).

* * *

6 months later

It was May 26, and the happiest day of Professor Utonium's life(Well, except for the day he made the Powerpuff girls). As he stood at the chapel, he tried hard to take it all in.

There were his daughters (creations) wearing peach dresses with gold accents, most of Townsville in the Townsville church, happily crying for him, and most important of all, his would-be-wife was standing right in front of him.

She had her long, flowing Cindy-Crawford style hair, along with a designer peach and gold wedding dress, and a bouquet of peach roses.

"-Aherm-aherm." His thoughts were interrupted by the priest, who was peering at him intently. "Oh! I-i- do!" said the Professor.

"I do" said Cecily.

"You may kiss the bride." Said the priest.

All around him, flowers were thrown, people were shouting, laughing, and crying with joy, and there was the sound of clinking glasses.

"To the Professor!" yelled the Mayor, as he raised his glass of champagne for a toast.

"To the Professor!" yelled all the guests.

Afterwards, they had the reception at the next-door wedding hall, and they enjoyed their supper sumptuously, with hors d'oeuvres and more champagne.

After all the celebration, the Utonium family headed back to their mansion, and the girls helped the newly-weds pack for their honeymoon, where they left for Mexico the next day.

* * *

2 months later

The Professor and Cecily had not turned up since their honeymoon, and Blossom realized that Sara Bellum _had _been right.

But, being obstinate, she refused to talk to Sara, and kept to herself a lot.

Then, the pills started.

Bubbles and Buttercup did not move out into their respective homes until they stabilized Blossom

* * *

Present Day Of 2015

And they still regularly check Blossom's house when she's out.

_And so, that is the reason why Blossom does not talk to Sara Bellum._

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far! I work really hard on it everyday! And please give me suggestions on how to make Sara Bellum: Designer Spy even better! _


	6. Brick's Preparation

_Author's Note_

_I do not own this show, the characters, or the brands and restaurants in this story_

* * *

Brick's Preparation

_It was edgy, and intense. Brick was about to throw the football down on the goal, when they all tackled him. _SWOOP. _All of a sudden, he was at prom. He was about to drink his punch, when, he realized, that it was breezy. He was wearing Speedos! _SWOOP. _Brick was hanging on a cliff, and he was about to fall, when Blossom arrived, and, _SWOOP.

Brick woke up in a cold sweat. It was 08:45, and he was supposed to have breakfast at McDonald's with Boomer, Butch, and a few other friends at 09:00

And he also had to pick up his tuxedo from the dry-cleaners. But first, he sent a text to Blossom, telling her to get ready by 19:00, when the limo would arrive at her home.

Quickly, he showered, and got dressed. He put on black briefs, a red Polo shirt, and blue denim jeans. He then combed his hair with a wet comb, and put on some Burt's Bees Lip balm.

He grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter, and left his orange villa, which he shared with his brothers, Boomer and Butch.

He drove over to McDonald's and, as he was entering, he saw his best buds, and Boomer and Butch there. He sat down at their table and quickly settled down.

He ordered an Egg McMuffin, along with Cinnamon Melts. Butch had a Big Breakfast with Hotcakes, along with a McCafe White Hot Chocolate. Boomer had only a McFlurry, and a Premium Southwest Salad. The rest of his buddies had Steak, Egg, and Cheese Bagels.

They each discussed what they were doing for prom, and they went home afterwards.

On the way, he picked up his tuxedo from Dry-cleaning Dandy's, and headed towards the Mayor's office.

There, he picked up some paperwork that he had to do for the Mayor, and then he drove home.

When he arrived at home, he saw Butch watching WWE boxing, while Boomer was doing his algebra homework.

Brick lazed about all day, until it was 18:00, and he took a shower, and put on his tuxedo. He found the corsage he had gotten for Blossom, and he went to pick her up in the limo.

After that, they went for an enjoyable dinner, and afterwards, they went to prom.


	7. Boomer's Preparation

_Author's Note_

_I do not own this show, or any of the characters, brands, and restaurants in this story_

* * *

Boomer's Preparation

Ting- ting- ting. Boomer woke up to the sound of his yellow alarm clock setting off. He checked the time. 07:45. Perfect timing.

He had to go for breakfast at McDonald's at 09:00,with Brick, Butch, and a few friends.

He opened his eyes wide, and looked all around his room. He looked for his iPhone, which was nowhere to be seen. He went to the spot where he kept it to charge it and saw a Post-it :

_Get me bacon first._

_-Butch_

Ugh. Butch was such a royal pain. _Oh well. Better make bacon now, or I'll see my iPhone in Brick's bowl of peach yoghurt. _Boomer was extremely allergic to yoghurt.

He quickly took a shower, got dressed into a sky blue t-shirt that said " Peanut Butter Jelly " on it, some denim blue jeans, and sky blue converses.

He then combed his hair, and put on a sky blue cap.

He padded down the stairs, and headed into their shared kitchen. He took out the bacon from the freezer, and he set it on a pan to sizzle.

During this time, he took out a jug of orange juice he had squeezed the night before, and he poured it into a green glass.

Then, he got out a green bowl, and he put some Cocoa Puffs in it. Then, he added skim milk to it. (REVENGE IS HIS!). Then he got out the B in B tray, and he put everything on it.

He went inside Butch's extremely messy room, and he set the tray on the bedside table. Then, he poured water onto Butch's face.

Immediately, Butch took him in a headlock. Then he woke up with a start.

"Who?! Ohhhhhhh..." Said Butch

Butch wolfed down the food, and took out Boomer's iPhone from under his pillow.

"Thanks."

"Meh."

Soon, it was 08:30, and Boomer forced Butch to drive them both there, and they waited for Brick to show up.

Finally, he showed up, and they all ordered.

Boomer watched Butch wolf down all of his food, in disgust.

"What are you looking at, Pretty Boy?" Said Butch.

"Healthy much?" Retorted Boomer.

Finally, after they finished all their big b-fast, Boomer went home, to try on his tux.

He then binge-watched Breaking Bad, until it was 17:30.

He then took a bubble bath, and he wore his tux. Then he combed back his hair, and found Bubbles' corsage.

He then went to pick her up at 19:00, and then they went for dinner.

After dinner, they went to prom.


	8. Butch's Preparation

_Author's Note_

_I do not own this show, the characters in it, or the brands, and restaurants in this story._

* * *

Butch's Preparation

When Butch woke up, he was in a headlock with Boomer. He tried to remember what happened last night.

Small flashes came back to him- _Jacuzzis, Chocolate Syrup, Bacon, iPhone, Confe- Wait a minute, iPhone?_ Then, he remembered everything. _The hidden iPhone. The morning bacon._

Right at that moment, Boomer placed a bed-in-breakfast tray in his lap. There were cocoa puffs, bacon, and orange juice.

Butch quickly wolfed down the food. Then, he went to get ready for breakfast at McDonalds, with Boomer, Brick, and a few pals.

Butch quickly showered, using his Green Glades Mint Shower Gel, and he quickly brushed his teeth.

Then, he put on a green hoodie, blue jeans, and green converses. Then, he blow-dried his hair- (_Hey, he isn't Townsville High's Resident Hottie for nothing!) _and then, he went to McDonalds, with Boomer who whined like a baby for a ride.

There, he ate more food, while the rest of his pals talked.

After they returned, Butch ran on his treadmill, and punched his army-green punching bag, which was located in the middle of his room.

Then, at 18:00, he took a shower and, put on his tuxedo.

Then, he picked up Buttercup, and they went for dinner together.

After the dinner, the headed to prom.


	9. Robin's Preparation

_ Author's Note_

_I do not own this show, any of the characters, or the brands and restaurants in this story_

* * *

Robin's Preparation

"-All around the world, pretty girls. Wipe the floor, with all the boys. Pour the drinks, bring the noise-"Robin woke up and stopped the alarm.

It was 08:00. She had better start getting ready, or she would miss her spa appointment.

She quickly jumped off her scarlet queen-sized bed, and rushed to the bathroom, which was adjoined with the room she shared with Bubbles.

She quickly washed her hair with Raspberry Razzle Dazzle, and used Cherry Vanilla Shower Gel. That was the only thing that she had in common with Buttercup. Their love for Cherry Vanilla Shower Gel.

Anyways, Robin then brushed her teeth with a red Swarovski Diamond encrusted electric toothbrush. Then, she used Cupcake body spray, and she got dressed.

She put on a white crop top with a green apple on it, with the words "Sweet As Green Apple Pie", and it also had red trimming on the sleeves. Then, she put on a pair of red booty shorts, which were high-waisted. And then, she put on white platform sneakers.

After that, she put on diamond earrings, and then she started with her makeup. She put on concealer, foundation, eyeliner, mascara, gold eyeshadow, red lipstick, and red lip gloss. Then, she used a brow pencil.

After that, she started working on hair. She had to curl and straighten her hair until she got just the right amount of waviness in her hair. Then, she plaited it to a side, so that her hair would look naturally wavy once she took the plait out.

Then, she headed outside to where her Range-Rover was, and drove to the Townsville Spa. There, she got the full-on prom package, and didn't leave the spa until early afternoon.

Then, she went for a quick trip to Chipotles, and she got a few burritos.

After that, she went home, and started working on her fitness. She ran on her treadmill, drank detox water, and did squats.

When she was finally done, it was 16:00, and she had to get ready. She took a bubble bath, and then she washed her hair again.

Then, she blow dried it, and straightened and curled again. Then, she put on her red Dior dress, and she re-did her makeup the same as before.

After that, she went for dinner with her date, and after that, they went to prom.


	10. Blossom And Brick's Dining Experience

**A/N**

**I do not own this show, or any of the characters in it. And I do not own most of the brands and restaurants mentioned in this story.**

* * *

It was 07:12, and Blossom and Brick were seated at Dazzling Diners. They were seated at a round table, which was decorated with red velvet silk, a beautiful lantern with a gorgeous scented candle in it, and a floral arrangement, which had red and white roses.

"The waiter came up to them and said, " Here are your menus. I hope you enjoy the meal that you pick." Then, he handed each of them expensive-looking menus, with golden, sparkling covers, and old, cream colored pages.

"So, what do you think, Babe?" Asked Brick.

"Hmm.. You like beef lasagnes, and so do I... So... We should order those, and.. How about some triple-fudge chocolate cake?" Replied Blossom./p

"Okay. And how about some sparkling water, too."

"Kay".

"Excuse me, Sir, we've decided our orders, please." Said Brick, as he motioned over to the nearby waiter.

"Ah, very well, Monsieur, tell me what you want to order." Answered the waiter.

"We'll have 2 beef lasagnes, 2 triple-fudge chocolate cake slices, and one grande bottle of sparkling water, Sir," said Blossom.

"Oui. Very well, Madame." Said the waiter.

After the waiter left, Brick asked, "Sooo, how's everyone back at home? Are they good?"

In reply, Blossom said "Well, of course they're good, but you know that I don't live with them"

"Whoops. I meant, How's everyone in your family?"

"Well, anyways, are you going to Sedusa's after-party? Only the best of the best will be there, and I hope you'll make it."

"Yeah, I'm going. I got her invitation last week."

"Just then, their food arrived, and they ate their food quickly, and went to prom.


	11. Bubbles And Boomer's Dining Experience

**A/N**

**I do not own this show, or any of the characters in it. Also, I do not own the brands and restaurants mentioned in this story.m**

**Let the reading commence! :)**

* * *

Bubbles and Boomer's Dining Experience 

It was 19:08, and Boomer had just pulled up into th parking lot of Laguna. He handed his car keys to the valet, who was a young-looking teenager, who had blond hair and dimples.  
As they walked past the double doors, Bubbles could feel the heaviness of her lip gloss, but despite that, she touched up anyways.

They sat down at their _**of course, lagoon blue table.**_

It was rhombus shaped, and had this cute, miniature version of **Cinderella's** carriage, which was made with sticks and flowers. Bubbles had seen the exact same thing on **Pinterest.**

When the waiter arrived, he gave them the 'Special Prom Night Dinner' selection, and he left them to choose their food.

They each ordered spaghetti and meatballs, **Diet Coke,** and a chocolate trifle.

"Excuse me, Monsieur, we have selected our orders."

"Well, let me note it down."

Boomer gave him their orders, and he disappeared into the kitchen with it.

Soon, the waiter arrived with their orders, and they enjoyed the meal, and went to prom.

**Another A/N (Please, please read)!: Guys, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, it's just that I don't get any reviews, and I'm basically out of ideas. And Fanfiction had kind of a glitch, and this chapter went bazinga, and, the fact that Ramadan just started does not help! Along with the hot weather here in Maldives, and additional schoolwork! So, I'm sorry, and I'll do my best to finish this story, and you guys please review, follow, and read. One love, Paytonrich, that is a wrap, and-Zoop! (Review yup on this chapter if you understood that!)**


	12. Buttercup And Brick's Dining Experience

**A/N**

**I do not own this show, or any of the characters in it. And, I do not own most of the brands and restaurants mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Buttercup and Brick's Dinner

As Butch pulled up in his green sports car, Buttercup asked, "Where the eff is my corsage?"

"I have it right heeerreeeeeee..."

"Ah! It's in the glove compartment!"

He pulled out a corsage, which had green flowers on it. Although it was slightly crumpled, it would do.

"Here you go."

Soon, they were speeding off to Ferrera's Feast.

Soon, Butch parked the car, and they got out, and went inside Ferrera's Feast.

Everywhere, there was the smell of grease, and ice cream.

Just smelling it made Buttercup think of all the calories, which would result in her thigh gap vanishing.

As they were going to sit down at the cleanest table they could find, Ferrera herself came over, and she took them to the VIP Room.

Nobody else was there, so Butch and Buttercup were completely alone.

As they sat down, a waitress came and took their orders.

"We'll have the usual."

"Fine, I'll make sure it gets ready in less than 30 minutes" said Dorine, who was their regular waitress.

Then, at exactly 25 minutes, their cheeseburgers with a side of fries, and ice cream sodas arrived.

Then, they quickly gobbled up their food.

Then, they wiped their greasy cheeks off, and went off to prom.

**Another A/N: Hey guys, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeee review! And I might be busy, since I'm thinking of a Fanfic which involves Kim Kardashian and hijab! **


	13. Blossom POV

**Blossom's**** POV**

After we finished our dinner, we headed off to prom. The ride there was very awkward, if I do say so myself. He was playing Fall Out Boy, and I detest Fall Out Boy.

When we got to there, the country club was beautiful. There were white and gold decorations,rainbow confetti, elegant ball gowns, sleek tuxedos, and sparkling glasses of champagne. (The drinking limit in our town is 16)

Not long after we reach there, our group, the student council, comes to greet us. Brianna and Harry, Loretta and Michael, Bliss and John, Celia and William, Jessica and Daniel, and... Lisa and Anne?... I had no idea that they were... Anyways...

So Brick and I decide to go get some food. I take hors d'ouvres, champagne, mini cupcakes, sushi, and some fruit salad.

After we finish eating, mingling, and posing for pictures, we decide to go dance to a slow song, preferably All Of Me by John Legend.

I give the DJ my request, and me and Brick get ready on the dance floor.

**All Of Me - John Legend**

_[Verse 1:]_

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down._

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride._

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be all right._

**Brick looked right into my eyes during the whole verse. **

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_My head's under water._

_But I'm breathing fire._

_You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind._

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause all of me._

_Love all of you._

_Love your curves and all your edges._

_All your perfect imperfections._

_Give your all to me._

_I'll give my all to you._

_Youre my end and my beginning._

_Even when I'm losing I'm winning._

_Cause I give you all of me._

_And you give me all of you, oh oh._

**I can't even tell whether we're dancing right now. It feels like we're floating, and it's only us in the world.**

_[Verse 2:]_

_How many times do I have to tell you._

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful, too._

_The world is beating you down, I'm through every mood._

_You're my downfall, you're my muse._

_Youre my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues._

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you._

**He's all that matters right now.**

_[Pre-Chorus:]_

_My head's under water._

_But I'm breathing fire._

_You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause all of me._

_Love all of you._

_Love your curves and all your edges._

_All your perfect imperfections._

_Give your all to me._

_I'll give my all to you._

_Youre my end and my beginning._

_Even when I'm losing I'm winning._

_Cause I give you all of me._

_And you give me all of you, oh oh._

**It feels like Brick's the one singing the song.**

_[Bridge:]_

_Give me all of you._

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts._

_Risking it all, though it's hard._

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause all of me._

_Love all of you._

_Love your curves and all your edges._

_All your perfect imperfections._

_Give your all to me._

_I'll give my all to you._

_Youre my end and my beginning._

_Even when I'm losing I'm winning._

_Cause I give you all of me._

_And you give me all of you, oh _

_I give you all of me,._

_And you give me all of you, oh oh._

* * *

When the song finishes, Brick gets down on his knee, and pulls out a little red velvet box. He calls out to everyone to listen. Meanwhile, I'm just there freaking out. I mean, getting married is a life changing experience.

I can see the rest of our gang cheering, and I see Princess Morbucks rolling her eyes at us.

But I can't see Bubbles or Buttercup anywhere. Where were my sisters when I needed them the most?

I snap back to reality.

Brick is saying "So, Blossom, the last few years of my life have been amazing, thanks to you. So I want you to marry me! Will you do it, my love? What do you say?"

I am overwhelmed by this, and don't know what to say. So I nod, and there are cheers everywhere, and more rainbow confetti being thrown on us.

Brick held me up and kissed me.

And I knew, that everything would work out.

**A/N**

**So how did you like that chapter? It was my most heartwarming one!**


	14. Bubbles POV

Bubbles** POV**

After we finished eating, we headed to prom. We played Sam Smith during the car ride. It was kinda fun, actually.

The country club was gorge. Colors all around, glitter everywhere possible, and the smell of sweet gummy-peach flavored punch. I was ready to party.

I mingled, I ate, I drank. After that, I was ready to hit the dance floor. After all, Boomer and I take dance classes together, and that's how we met. Plus the fact that I'm a cheerleader doesn't hurt it, either.

I gave the DJ my request. Partition, by Beyoncè. That's right. I was very drunk and horny as hell. As I made my way over to the dance floor, I tripped on my heels. So I threw them away.

And we got ready to dance.

_Partition- Beyoncè_

_[Verse 1:]_

_See me up in the club with 50-leven girls._

_Posted in the back diamond fangs in my grill._

_Brooklyn brim with my eyes sittin' low._

_Every boy in here with me got that smoke._

_And every girl here gotta look me up and down._

_All on Instagram, cake by the pound._

_Circulate the image every time I come around._

_G's up, tell me how I'm lookin' babe._

**I started out with the choreography from Single Ladies**

_[Breakdown]_

_Boy, this is all for you, just walk my way._

_Just tell me how it's lookin' babe [2x]._

_I do this all for you baby, just take aim._

_And tell me how it's lookin' babe (how it's lookin babe)_

_And tell me how I'm lookin' babe (lookin' babe)_

_[Verse 2:]_

_Drop the bass, man, the bass lower._

_Radio say "Speed It Up" I just go slower._

_High like treble, puffin on them mids._

_The man ain't never seen a booty like this._

_And why you think you keep my name rolling off the tongue?_

_'Cause if you wanna smash, I just write another one._

_I sneezed on the beat, and the beat got sicker._

_Yoncè all on his mouth like liquor [4x]_

_Like, like, liquor. Like, like, like liquor._

_Yoncè all on his mouth like liquor [3x]_

**I then made this pouty face, and I coordinated my dance moves with Boomer.**

_[Beat Switch]_

_Drop!_

_[Verse 3:]_

_Driver roll up the partition please. [2x]_

_I don't want you seeing Yoncè on her knees._

_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up._

_And we ain't even gonna make it to this club._

_Now my mascara runnin', red lipstick smudged._

_Oh, he so horny, he wants to fuck._

_He popped all my buttons and ripped my blouse._

_He Monica Luwinski'd all on my gown._

_Whoa there daddy daddy didn't bring a towel._

_On, baby, baby, we better slow it down._

_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up._

_And we ain't even gonna make it to this club._

_[Hook:]_

_Take all of me_

_I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)_

_The kind of girl you like (girl you like)_

_Take all of me_

_I just wanna be the girl you like (girl you like)_

_The kind of girl you like is right here with me._

_Right here with me._

_Right here with me._

_Right here with me._

_Right here with me._

**The faster I danced, the more everything was spinning and spinning.**

_[Verse 4:]_

_Driver roll up the partition fast [2x]_

_Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash._

_Handprints and footprints on my glass._

_Handprints and good grips all on my ass._

_Private show with the music blastin'_

_He like to call me peaches when we get this nasty._

_Red wine drip filth talk that trash._

_Chauffeur eavesdropping tryin' not to crash._

_Oh, there daddy, daddy, now you ripped my fur._

_Oh, baby, baby be sweatin' on my hair._

_Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up._

_And we ain't even gonna make it to this club._

_[Hook:]_

_Hello!_

_[French:]_

_Est-ce que tu aimes le sexè?_

_Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activitè physique._

_Le cöit. Tu aimes ça?_

_Tu ne t'intèresses pas au sexe?_

_Les hommes pensent que les fèministes dètestent le sexè,_

_Mais c'est une activitè très simulante et naturelle que les femmes adorent._

_[Hook:]_

_Hello!_

* * *

When the song ended, me and Boomer were posing next to each other, and there was applause.

Everybody was whooping and hollering.

But I had only one thing in mind, and one thing only.

I drove to Lisa's Love Hotel, and we did what we had to do.

* * *

And then we returned to prom. Somebody handed me a glass of champagne, and kept refilling it for me.

All I remember was, is that I saw Ace Gangreen's face.

When things finally cleared up, I saw that I was in one of the hotel rooms of the country club. The room was clean, and not smelly. I saw a pair of familiar looking glasses next to me on the bed. But I just couldn't put my finger on it...

And that's when I noticed that I wasn't wearing anything!

Oh no!

Just then, Ace Gangreen walked into the room. I said, "Help me, Ace, I've been raped! Did you see who it was?!".

He smirked and said, "Who do you think it is?"

And that's when it hit me.

Ace Gangreen raped me!

And he added, "It is wasn't rape, you were awake the whole time, and I asked you for consent, and you agreed. I taped you agreeing."

"I also taped us while we were at it."

My life was over!

"And if you tell anyone, you will pay! I will leak both tapes. Do you understand?!"

I barely had the courage to nod.

"Good. You may leave. We wouldn't want Boomer Jojo to find out what a naughty, naughty girl you are, would you?"

I shook my head, and hightailed it out there.

And I went back to my friends, the popular crowd, and I pretended to have fun. Buttercup and Blossom were nowhere to be seen.


	15. Buttercup POV

**Buttercup POV**

Okay, so after we finish eating, we get in Butch's car, and we go to prom. It's not like I'm one of those obsessed with prom girls, but this is a night that's really special to me. Me and my sisters, having fun together at a huge party with friends, food, and music, which we spent ages planning for.

This just might be the first time that all three of us are going to be crazy, wild, and fun. Prom is a part of every girl's life. The only night where you won't be judged. Where you'll be accepted.

Anyways, once we get there, I'm almost blinded. The decorations are so shiny! I thought it would be in pastel colored hues. There are girls wearing uncomfortable looking poufy dresses which probably takes up all the space in her car, nerds in tuxedos, and my favorite booze in the world, champagne.

I have to work extra shifts at the shop, so that I can save up to buy champagne. I mean, it's so fucking expensive!

Once I'm done eating and drinking lots of champagne, I decide to get down on to the dance floor. Maybe What's My Name? by Rihanna would be good.

So I give the request to the DJ, a total loser, and he agrees to play it.

**What's My Name-Rihanna**

_[Rihanna:]_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

**Butch and I start dancing, like we're in a club.**

_[Drake:]_

_I heard you good with them soft lips_

_Yeah, you know, word of mouth_

_The square root of 69 is 8 some, right_

_'Cause I've been tryna work it out, ooow_

_Good weed, white wine_

_I come alive in the night time_

_Okay, away we go_

_Only thing we have on radio _

_Oh, let it play, say you gotta leave_

_But I know you wanna stay_

_You're just waiting on the traffic jam to finish,girl_

_The things we could do in twenty minutes, girl_

_Say my name, say my name_

_Wear it out, it's getting hot, crack a window, air it out_

_I can get you through a mighty long day_

_Soon as you go the text I write is gonna say_

**Butch mouths the whole rap at me, while we dance.**

_[Rihanna:]_

_Not everyone knows how to work my body_

_Knows how to make me want it_

_Boy, you stay up on it_

_You got something that keeps me so off balance_

_Baby, you're a challenge, let's explore you're talent_

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me_

_Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cuz you just my type_

_Oh na na na na_

_I need a boy to take it over_

_Looking for a guy to put you work up_

_Oh, oh_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

**I do the same to him.**

_[Rihanna:]_

_Baby you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be_

_Than with your arms around me_

_Back and forth you rock me_

_So I surrender to every word you whisper _

_Every door you enter, I will let you in_

_[Chorus:]_

_You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out_

_That's why you take me, way past the point of turning me on_

_You're about to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind _

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_[Chorus 2x:]_

We finish our dance, tired out from dancing. Bubbles me Boomer may be the pro dancers, but Butch and I ca take you to the club at any time.

Countless dates at trendy bars and happy hours at clubs improved our dance skills. Plus, the fact that we are in every sport except for synchronized swimming helps, too.

After the dance, I hear somebody calling out my name. Princess Morbucks. Bubbles' mortal enemy. Ever since Boomer and Bubbles started dating, Princess has been all over him.

At one point, she went too far, drugged Boomer, and got herself pregnant. The story was all over the state. She was arrested, but her Daddy got her free. Sara was working in law at that time, and she was the prosecution lawyer. But then again, the court was corrupt.

Obviously, she got an abortion. The bloody murderer. Anyways, I wondered what she wanted.

" I need you to help me get revenge on Julie Smith and Dexter."

I was shocked. Why was pretty girl getting revenge on her sidekick and her boyfriend?

"Dexter's cheating on me with Julie. I saw them in our limo. I had gone to get my mascara, and there they were. I need you to help me get revenge on them. Big time."

So, I agreed to help her.

We were going to Julie's house, and steal her diary. Then, we would photocopy it and show it to Julie's boyfriend, Mike Believe. Only we were going to do it anonymously.

**A/N**

**So, how do you guys like the story so far? I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently, and all of a sudden, I drop this bomb on you. But, tell me, how do you like it so far? Please review, read, and follow. You never know what'll happen. Trust no one.**


	16. THE END! THERE'S A SEQUEL, DON'T FREAK!

**The Morning After Prom**

It was the morning after prom, and three different girls were in thrilling situation, only one of them being the happy kind.

Blossom was not suffering from the tiniest bit of hangover, because she had been smart with her drinks. However, she did return home at 6 AM. It kinda wrecked her whole sleeping schedule. Anyways, she hoped that her sisters had been smarter and returned home earlier than her.

She called up Bubbles at 09 AM, and she answered the phone groggily.

"H-h-helllllllooooo?"

"It's me, Blossom. Don't you have caller id?"

"I'm just really hungover and tired."

Even though Bubbles was hungover, Blossom still thought something was different, since The three of them went on triple-dates at various clubs, Buttercup's dating haven.

And even though the same thing happened to them every time they went to the club, Bubbles was always the first to recover, since her body was practically immune to alcohol.

She could drink it like water.

"Anyways, have you heard from Buttercup yet?"

"Nope."

"So.. Did you hear about me and Brick?"

"No.. What?"

"WE'RE ENGAGED!"

"Holy shit!"

"How come I didn't know?!"

" Cuz you weren't around that time. In fact, I didn't see you at all at prom."

Bubbles didn't answer, and just hung up.

Blossom wondered what was going on, and tried Buttercup.

Buttercup's phone said that it was out of service.

"She probably forgot to charge it." Blossom thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bubbles was vomiting her head out. And she had missed her period. She prayed silently that Boomer wouldn't come over and see her like this.

But then, she started growing suspicious.

So after she finally recovered, she managed to get her head away from the toilet bowl, and went to the nearby store and bought a pregnancy test.

So she followed the instructions, and waited for an answer.

Finally, after minutes of waiting and waiting, she received the results.

Positive.

* * *

Buttercup was alone in the dark room. She remembered everything that happened to her last night, and shivered.

A hooded figure came over and passed her a plate of food and water.l

"Eat." The hooded figure growled.

To be continued...

THE END

**A/N**

**Oh, snap, crackle, pop! Things have been revealed in this chapter, and I'm sorry to tell you that this is the end. Yup. But don't worry, there will be a sequel. By the end of the week, it will be published.**


End file.
